hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minino
is Dani's pet cat. Appearance Minino is a small short-haired cat with black fur and dark eyes. When he is used as a vessel by the evil spirit, his eyes turns red. His hair stands up straight when he is scared or angry. Personality Minino is a very loving and playful cat. He enjoys to lick and play with people or other animals he likes. He seems very loyal to Dani as he always follows her everywhere, even on her broom. History Minino was part of the Wytte family ever since he was just a kitten. He lived inside their manor, and even then, he had the habit to follow Dani around.Hooky, episode 19 Story Introduction arc When the twins enroll in school, Dani takes Minino with her. He runs beside her when Dani and Dorian go to catch the bus. Since the bus is already leaving, Dani brings out her broom and Minino jumps on it as they start flying. However, Dorian stops them, making them fall from the broom. Minino lands safetely on the ground and sits beside his owner.Hooky, episode 1 Since they lost the bus, Minino follows the twins to their aunt's castle. Once there, he goes with the kids to the library and lays upon a desk while they clean the room. Dorian uses a spell to make books on the ground levitate and Minino claws one, ending up flying in the air. By the end of the spell, Minino ends up on the top of a bookshelf. Later, he goes to spy Hilde with the twins and follows them when they decide to assint the huntsman in taking Snow White's heart. While the twins spy on the huntsman, Minino goes to the man to be petted and ask for food.Hooky, episode 2 Later, the kids are tasked with taking a delinquent to the Floating Rock's prison, and Minino follows them laying on Dani's broom.Hooky, episode 3 There, after a failed attempt of Dorian to steal a dragon egg, Minino and the twins fly away on Dani's broom. However, after a while the broomstick breaks in half and they get stranded. Hooky, episode 4 The group decide to take the train. At one of the stops, a ball breaks a window and almost hits Dani, scaring Minino, whose hair stand up. Nico gets inside the train to recover his ball and Minino hisses angrily at him, but he eventually calms out when he sees his owner chatting amicably with the boy. They later follow him towards Pendragon's house. While they go there, the kids do a race to see who gets there first and Minino starts running beside Dani.Hooky, episode 5 Witches Sabbath arc King of Withes arc Trivia *Minino is the first character to appear in the series. * Despite having him for so long, Dani used to call Minino simply Cat until Monica named him. **His name, Minino, means little cat or kitty in spanish. * Despite his costant presence since the first chapter, Minino is called by his name only two times in the whole comic.Hooky, episode 11Hooky, episode 194 References Category:Characters Category:Males